


For The Family

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Mafia Boss, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason Todd is not violent, Jason Todd loves to read and studies law, M/M, Slade Wilson is a Mafia Boss, Slade Wilson is not Deathstroke, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: Third Day of Slade/Robin Week 2020 - Arranged MarriageBut remember that Jason is willing to give his own life for his family. That also meant that he wouldn’t decline anything his father was asking of him. And when Bruce had told Jason that in order to agree to the union between their two clans, Slade Wilson had asked the hand of Wayne’s second oldest son, Jason had agreed. He owed it to his father.OR The Waynes and Wilsons are two rival Mafia clans in Gotham, until they aren't.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	For The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, life got in the way, as it always does. Stupid life! "Angrily waves fist at it"  
> So this story is set in an No Cape Alternate Universe were the Waynes, Wilsons, Cobblepots etc. are Mafiosi instead. Jason never dies, but still gets adopted by everybody's favourite Bruce.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jason was going to get married.

That’s what his family had decided for him.

It was unexpected and he didn’t really know how to feel about it, but it was his duty to oblige.

That’s just how it is when you’re the son of one of the leading members of the Syndicate in Gotham.

Syndicate is just a nicer term for Mafia, really.

Bruce Wayne was a powerful man and Gotham was his city, but he wasn’t the only one, as his bloody feuds with the Cobblepot and Sionis Clans had shown in the past.

The upcoming marriage was about settling one of those feuds. Slade Wilson wasn’t a member of an old Mafia clan, old money, old Mafia nobility like the Cobblepots or the Waynes. He was an outsider, had made his way into Gotham from neighbouring Bludhaven about ten years ago.

He had made a name for himself in arms-trafficking, Kalashnikovs from Russia, Katanas from Japan, old military pieces from the Second World War collectors were willing to pay a high price for. He was considered loyal, discreet, competent and having fair prices. He had decked out many a Mafias boss’ henchmen of the East Coast with arms and weaponry. His firearms and swords were always impeccable and high quality and no trace led back to were they had come from or who had purchased them, a detail the Mafiosi appreciated a lot.

When Wilson had first entered Gotham, Bruce hadn’t been thrilled. Dealing with the man was one thing, welcoming him, a stranger, in his city, a completely different thing. Bruce was quite territorial, even for a Mafioso.

The feud had culminated in the now infamous Massacre on Broad Avenue, when eleven of Wilson’s men had been literally mowed down by the machine-guns of Wayne’s men, and the Massacre of Floating Hills Plaza, when fourteen Bats, name given to Wayne’s men because of the long floating signature black coats they tended to wear, were killed in retaliation. 

If you asked Jason, all of this was a whole damn mess. Anyway, that was almost six years ago, a lot of water under the bridge and so on, and things had changed.

Both Bruce and Slade felt that it would be better for them if they worked together. They could be much more successful and further strengthen their empires if they were to unite their forces instead of going against each other.

And that’s where Jason comes into play. The union between the two families was to be sealed with a marriage.

Jason Wayne was to marry Slade Wilson.

Bruce had taken Jason in after both his parents had been killed by the rival Cobblepot clan. Jason’s biological father, Willis Todd, had been working for the Wayne family for several years as a henchman and as a mule. Under Bruce’s orders, he had infiltrated the Cobblepots, but he was found out. Jason’s mother was collateral damage, he himself had only gotten away with his life because his mother had told him to hide in the closet in their bedroom and stay quiet.

Afterwards, Bruce had taken him in, adopted him and raised him as his own child. Bruce and Willis had been close, and the Mafioso had felt that it was his responsibility as he had played a role in the young boy’s parents’ demise.

You could say a lot about Bruce Wayne, but he does take care of his “associates”. Widow or orphan rents in the case of deaths, payment of the medical bills in the case of serious injuries, bonuses for a job particularly well done, he does look out for them. You could almost say he is “beloved” by his underlings, in any case he commands loyalty.

So at the tender age of ten, Jason had moved into Bruce Wayne’s manor to live there with his new father, a butler who had somehow become a grandfather figure to him, and his sixteen year old brother, another adoptee by the name of Richard Grayson with a similar story as to how he had ended up in the care of one of Gotham’s most influential dons. 

Dick, as everybody was practically coerced into calling him by the young man himself, had taken fairly well to the family business and integrated his father’s ranks early on. He was a natural, you could say. That wasn’t the case for Jason though.

Although he loved his father and family and would give his live for them if necessary, he wasn’t interested in climbing the ranks of the “syndicate”.

Maybe it had been the fact that he had witnessed the murder of his own parents through the slit of the closed doors of the closet, tears running down his cheeks, clutching both his hands over his mouth to keep it shut. He had an aversion towards violence of any kind.

He was an avid reader, fond of classic english, french and russian literature from the eighteenth and nineteenth century, he was studying law at Gotham University (the irony wasn’t lost on Jason or Bruce for that matter) and Bruce had always supported him in all his endeavours.

But remember that Jason is willing to give his own life for his family. That also meant that he wouldn’t decline anything his father was asking of him. And when Bruce had told Jason that in order to agree to the union between their two clans, Slade Wilson had asked the hand of Wayne’s second oldest son, Jason had agreed. He owed it to his father. 

He wasn’t sure if he really had a say in the matter. The whole affair was far too important. It didn’t matter anyway, Jason would do what was asked of him.

It wasn’t like Slade Wilson was a complete stranger. Over the past few years, as the tensions had eased between the Wilson’s and the Wayne’s and a tentative truce had been agreed on, Jason had met the man in person a few times. As the truce shifted towards shared interests and collaboration, he and his three children had been invited over for dinner a few times and vice versa.

The man had seemed pleasant enough to be around. He doesn’t seem to have a temper as Dick or even Bruce do. He is cold, calculating and ruthless, that’s a well known fact. But he’s been nothing but nice, the perfect Gentleman, every time Jason has spent time with him.

The marriage proposal had come quite unexpected tough, at least for Jason. Faced with Jason’s surprise, Dick had snickered: “My God Jay, you’re blinder than your future husband to be! The guy’s been undressing you with his lone eye every single time you were in the same room together, everybody noticed! Talk about awkward.” Bruce huffed in displeasure and shot Dick a nasty glare.

Then he took both of Jason’s hands in his own and squeezed them gently. “This is so important Jay, for us, for the family.” He smiles. “I always knew that one day you’d turn out to be the most valuable asset of our family. This wedding will change everything, for the better. With the Wilson’s, we will be able to greatly expand our businesses, confront Cobblepot and Sionis head on and branch out of Gotham.”

Jason knew why he was doing this. For the family. Always.

Still, he was afraid. Afraid of moving out of the Manor, away from his family, to go live with a man he barely knew.

A small voice in the back of his mind asked if Bruce really loved him as much as he thought he did. If he did, then why had he agreed to marry his son off to some stranger, a dangerous one at that?

Jason pushed those thoughts away. That’s how a traitor thought, he wasn’t a traitor.

It wouldn’t be that bad. If what the others had said was true, and Slade...desired him, then the man would certainly treat him right. It helped that the man was nice to look at. It was true that he was quite a bit older than Jason, but he was good looking with rugged, handsome features and the eyepatch he wore didn’t take away from that in the slightest. He was tall and well built, one could tell, broad shoulders and strong arms under his perfectly tailored suits.

It did scare Jason though that Wilson had much more experience than he himself, by a long shot. Women had never catched Jason’s eye, men...did, but most of them never dared to approach, far too scared by the prospect of having to deal with Bruce Wayne or Richard Grayson.

Slade had been married for almost eighteen years to the mother of his children. This wasn’t his first rodeo. What would be expected of Jason as Slade’s husband? What role would he have to play? What kind of a husband would he, a Mafioso, turn out to be? Would he attempt to dictate Jason’s life, take away his freedom? What would happen if the Waynes and the Wilsons have a falling out in the future, with whom would his loyalty lie? His father or his husband?

All of those things were going through Jason’s head as he was getting ready for his wedding.

The whole ceremony was being organized by the Wilsons. Someone hired by the Wilson’s, would be more correct to say. They were getting married in Gotham Cathedral. If you have as many connections as Slade Wilson, the church doesn’t seem to mind that the Bride isn’t a woman, or so it appears.

Jason was getting ready in his private suite. He was wearing a white shirt underneath an ivory coloured suit and a tie of the same colour. He had also been given a set of white...lacy lingerie. The assistant that had given the box containing it to him had said it was a request of his fiancé that he wear them underneath the suit for their wedding night. Jason’s face had turned bright red. 

Lingerie wasn’t really his thing but, the pieces looked and felt nice enough and he guessed he could make an exception this one time, if that was what Slade was into. The set consisted of panties (that were riding up the crack of his ass, ugh), garter belt, nylons and a sort of harness or bra? Jason didn’t quite know.

After the hairdresser was done styling his black curls into a wave that gracefully framed his face and the make up artist took one last look at his face, he was wearing that kind of make up you’re not supposed to tell you’re wearing any, a limousine drove him to the front of the cathedral.

He makes his way down the aisle on Bruce’s arm, taking a look at the assembled guests sitting at either side of them. He spots Alfred, holding a handkerchief to his eyes, trying to hide his tears. The man is a hopeless sentimental, Jason loves him. 

At the altar, Slade is already waiting for him. The Mafioso is dressed in a dark grey suit, a black tie and an orange waistcoat, barely visible under the jacket, a small detail. He looks very handsome. He smiles as he takes Jason’s hand out of Bruce’s.

The ceremony begins. They both say “yes” to each other. After all, it’s a little bit late to change his mind now, Jason ponders.

After they are declared husband and husband, Slade kisses Jason, a chaste kiss, warm and gentle, a pleasant weight on the lips.

Though Jason doesn’t miss how the Mafioso’s hand caresses over his bum, the hunger in the man’s eye once he looks up into his husband’s face.

The banquet after the wedding is quite lovely. The food is great, Jason gets to drink up some courage for the big event later tonight, they dance and overall have a good time.

Before too long, Slade and Jason find themselves in Slade’s master bedroom, back in Slade’s massive estate right outside of Gotham’s city limits. Well, Slade’s and his bedroom, Jason muses.

Slade undoes his tie, shrugs out of his jacket and waistcoat and starts unbuttoning his shirt. His husband is huge, his broad chest covered in hair, more than a few scars scattered across, muscles like carved out of stone. Jason swallows hard, but can’t deny his own arousal at the sight.

Shirt and shoes discarded on the floor, the fly of his dress-pants open, Slade lays himself down in the middle of his huge bed, legs spread, head resting against the headboard. He looks at Jason. “Strip for me, my love.”

Jason takes in a steadying breath and starts about getting undressed, folding the pieces of clothing and laying them neatly on the floor, to the lingerie.

Slade gasps, his eye opening wider and propping himself up on his elbows, the tent in his underwear now obvious. “Looks even better than I imagined! Come over here, your husband wants you.”

Gingerly, Jason makes his way over to the bed and steps on top. Shuffling on his knees, he moves till he kneels next to Slade.

Slade grabs him by the waist and drags him on top of him. He sinks his fingers into Jason’s locks and drags his face closer, capturing the younger man’s mouth with his lips and exploring it with his tongue. The other hand caresses the edge of Jason’s lacy panties.

When they part, Jason pants. All of this is too much for him. The hard body underneath him, his husband’s erection pressing against his thigh, the smell of his cologne. Slade’s pupil is dilated, blown wide, as he speaks: “Your father promised me you’re a virgin, is that true?”

Jason shivers as the man presses hot kisses onto his neck, his thick fingers sliding between Jason’s ass cheeks. “Yes”, Jason chokes, “I’m a virgin.”

Slade chuckles, his breath hot against Jason’s skin. He brings both his arms around Jason’s waist, holding him close. “My sweet innocent angel”, Slade croons, “I’ve got myself the prettiest little hostage, haven’t I. As long as you’re with me, your father will never dare to lift a single finger against me!”

Jason’s breath hitches.

**Author's Note:**

> TOOUUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TYYIIIMEH!


End file.
